Chocolat
by Jenna Luri
Summary: Goren handfeeds Eames a champagne chocolate truffle, sparking feelings and fantasies both are reluctant to acknowledge. A oneshot based on Season Four episode, Want.


TI: Chocolat.

Summary: Goren hand-feeds Eames a champagne chocolate truffle, sparking feelings and fantasies they are both reluctant to acknowledge. A one-shot based on Season Four episode, _Want._ Using the French spelling, to differentiate from another CI fanfic titled _Chocolate_.

Characters: Goren, Eames

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: T

Goren and Eames were trying to find the perp who was drugging young women and drilling into their brains. It led them to a gourmet candy shop that specialized in expensive handmade chocolates. The vic was known to frequent the establishment.

The shop smelled absolutely decadent. Deep, rich chocolate aroma. Heavenly. And you could even watch them making the candies in the back room.

"I'll bet that Willie Wonka works here," said Goren, "That's what I wanted, one of those fresh ones," as he takes a piece of chocolate from a platter carried by an employee, "I hear that, ya know, chocolate can be an aphrodisiac."

Goren's POV:

_I took the piece of chocolate from one of the store's employees. A champagne truffle. It was rectangular. I bit it in half. The moist dark chocolate just melted on my tongue. It overwhelmed my taste buds with its rich, dark flavor. I didn't chew it. I just let it sit in my mouth to prolong the pleasure of it. I wanted to share that pleasure with my partner, Alex Eames. Actually, there are a lot of pleasures I would like to share with her. It isn't often that I get to do something like this. Our relationship is quite restricted, regulated by the bounds of partnership set by the NYPD. I wasn't about to pass up this golden opportunity._

_I walked up to Eames. "Close your eyes and open your mouth." She did as I requested. I lightly touched her chin with one hand and placed the candy on her tongue with my other hand. I made sure that my fingers touched her lips. I really wanted her to lick the chocolate residue off of my fingers, but that might have been asking too much. I was just thrilled that something that had touched my tongue was now on her tongue. Eames closed her eyes and savored the dark chocolate champagne truffle. Could she taste me? I didn't dare ask her such a question. What would she think? I cannot risk losing Alexandra Eames, the best partner I have ever had. The partner who keeps me grounded. The only partner who has ever stayed with me. I cannot risk her being offended by my behavior and making a sexual harassment complaint to the brass. Then I would have no Alex and no job. Then I would have nothing._

Eames' POV:

_I was busy observing the store employees who were making the chocolates in the work area. I was trying to discover whom might be a likely murder suspect. I wasn't watching my partner, Bobby Goren. I should know better by now. Always keep one eye on Goren. At 6'4" it's hard to lose track of him. But, he managed to surprise me. Apparently he had glommed a champagne truffle from one of the store employees. "Close your eyes and open your mouth." I did as he asked. Much to my surprise Goren touched my chin ever so lightly with his right hand. Then he placed the chocolate on my tongue with his left hand. I realized immediately that it was a half of a piece, not a whole piece. Someone had bitten it in half. That someone could only be Bobby Goren. Not only did I get to enjoy the scrumptious dark chocolate, but I also got to taste Bobby. I recognized his personal flavor as soon as the candy hit my taste buds. He tasted dark and sexy. I seriously considered holding his left hand still so that I could lick the dark chocolate residue off of his fingers, but I thought that might be pushing it. Goren would probably think I had lost my mind altogether. I didn't chew the candy. I just let it melt slowly in my mouth, savoring the flavors of both the champagne chocolate truffle and of Bobby Goren. I really thought about telling him how good he tasted, but that thought fled my mind quickly. What on earth would he think of me? I don't need an aphrodisiac to be attracted to Goren. He is the aphrodisiac. Goren is the best partner I have ever had. I don't want to screw this up. I can't screw this up. Then I would have nothing._

Fin.


End file.
